Angel's Destiny
by Angel10856
Summary: My name is Angel Trevena my parents and sister were murdered and I have to go live with my god parents and cousin. I am not the average teen I have a tattoo of angel wings on my back since birth. Thought every thing changes when I meet my cousin's friends. Read to find out what happens
1. Prologue

Angel's Destiny

Prologue:

My name is Angel Trevena. On my 16th birthday my parents and sister were murdered and I was sent to my Aunt Michelle house. There is something strange about me when I was born I always had a tattoo of angel wings on my back and I never knew why. Though when I arrived at my consents house something strange happens.

Read to find out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Angel's POV:

I always had a weird life, because of my family and mostly myself. When I was born I have a tattoo of Angel wings on my back and I never knew why. I was always good at mostly everything. I'm mostly nice to everyone except for the people I hate. I hate with everything I got and have a bit of a bad temper. I'm 15 almost 16 on April 30th and I'm about 5'10 with blue eyes and curly brown hair that goes about to my waist also has gold tints in it. I was right now packing to go to my god parents' house in Beacon Hills California; I live in New Jersey so i have to fly across the country. Though I keep having flashbacks about when my parents were murdered.

 _(Flashback):_

 _I was in my room doing my homework for social studies class. My room is blue that has a twin bed in the middle of the room with a desk to the right of it with a computer, light, etc. A night stand to the left of it with an IHOME and a light. Some drawers to the left up against the wall and mirror above it. If you look In the mirror you see 2 windows together that see in to the front yard. Some people say that I'm rich when they look at my house but I'm not. My house is a 4 story Victorian house that is yellow and Black. The funny thing is on Halloween we put a fog machine out and pretend our house was haunted._

 _My dad built the house before I was born and I like to keep it in the family. How about we stop talking about my house and get back on track. When I was done reading about Angels and on to Gods and Goddess._

 _'man' I thought 'I have some weird teachers that make me read this' while rolling my eyes_

 _suddenly I heard a car coming up my driveway. I looked over and saw that it was a black Camaro . I was very confused cause we rent expecting anyone. So I went down stairs and be gain investigating._

 _When I got to the second part of my stairs I heard 3 gun shots, so me being me I stepped back and jumped down a flight of stairs and landed on my feet. I looked over to my left to the front door. I saw 3 body's on the ground and 2 people in black and by the looks of it they are tall over 6 ft and muscular._

 _I ran towards the people and grabbed the bat that the saute of a police man is holding and chaired to the murders. They looked at me and said_

" _Angel Trevena you have a gift, that you should be proud to have" They raised their guns to their heads_

" _we will see each other again" then shot their brains out literally. I was so in shock that I forgot to call the police. So i ran to the phone and dialed 911_

 _(Phone conversation)_

 _Operator: what is your emergency?_

 _Me: my parents and sister were murdered!_

 _Operator: what's you address?_

 _Me: 234 flamingo ave_

 _operator: what's your name?_

 _Me: Angel Trevena and please sent Officer Barns_

 _(End)_

 _after that I broke down crying that I was so confused and who would want to murder my family my dad was an old police man and my mom was a teacher and my sister was just there what do they want with me?_

 _Well I'll find out when I go to my Aunt Michel's house in Beacon Hills_

 _I was so deep in thought that i didn't hear anyone coming to me in. I looked up and saw officer barns in a police uniform. Officer barns was a good friend of my dad's when he was in the force. They had like everyone circle the place cause he was so important in this town In fact my whole family._

 _SO offer's barns came over to me while the other officers that were flanking them went to the crime scene the is my family._

 _"Angel are you OK? what happened ?" barns said while looking me over I expanded the whole deal of the incident_

(end of flashback)

So right know i'm packing my clothing in boxes to go live with my aunt and cousin. I haven't seen them in a while. I hope that they let me live with them considering what happened.


	3. Chapter 2

Angel's Destiny

Chapter 2:

Angels POV:

When I'm done packing, i put the boxes in my aunt's car. My aunt is short about 5'2 has black curly hair and brown eyes, and is one of my dad's sisters. My uncle and consent are at the house fixing a room up for me. I have been there many times but they want to give me my own room so I don't have to share with Thomas, my cousin.

With one last look at my house to say good bye for 2 years. My parents gave me the house and money in there 'will' so I don't have to worry. But I only get the house when I turn 18 so right know the bank owns it and renting it out. Though when all the people rent it, it will have a piece of my family with them.

My dad and I built a clock that sits on the front of the house and it can never be moved or touched by anyone who doesn't have Trevena blood. So I can't worry about that, though looking at the house its bringing back so many memory's that I can't handle.

Putting the last box in I went into the car as shotgun, and pulled out my headphones and plugged them in.

- _I'm just a time laps don't mind me...-_

As we pulled into the drive way of a familiar scene. The house was a 1 story house with window outlining it. I got out and got one of the boxes and made my way to the house. I opened the door and yelled

"THOMAS!" To get his attention,  
but when a stampede of people I panicked and jumped and grabbed one of the rafters when they neared me. When they realized there was just a box there they looked up and saw me.

I let go and landed right next to Thomas. I was small compared to his 6,'1 frame. Thomas has black curly hair and brown eyes. I looked around and saw the people who we're trying to stampede me. There were all tall guys that were all really handsome. I looked pleading to Thomas, who finally got the massage to introduce me.

"This is my little consent Angel who is going to live with me knows." He said to the crowed  
I looked around and saw that there was about 3 guys around us and 4 counting Thomas.

Thomas turned to me and said  
" Angel this is, Derek, Scott, and Seth "pointing to the guys

Looking closer Derek was a 6'3 black haired and green eyed, Scott was a 5'11 black haired and brown eyed and, Seth was a 6' black haired and dark blue eyes.

They all had chiseled features and all of them ration power of some sort but most of it was coming from Derek. I was used to it cause of my family so it didn't bother me too much. It was very awkward moment, so I decided to pick the box back up and go and find where the guest room is and hope it's where I remember it is.

 _\- I'm just a time laps don't mind me...-_

When I found where my room is I unpacked everything. The room was medium size with a walk in closet and an in suit bathroom. The walls were black with paint splattered on it, and it was carpeted.

After a while I put everything where it was a post to go. My stuff only filled about half of everything so I have to do some shopping.

Right know I'm sitting on my bed reading on my I pad and having my IHOME blaring because if I don't have music I have a really annoying ringing in my ears. It was all good until the monster I call a stomach is growling.

So I went to the kitchen to get something to eat

After I finished eating I threw the plate away and looked at the clock

10:00 pm I ground my uncle came in to remind me that I have school with Thomas tomorrow. Even if we're a year a part I get to go in the same grade as him because I skipped a grade.

I sighed and put on my alarm and snuggled into the blankets and awaited my fate for tomorrow.

So right know I'm packing my clothing in boxes to go live with my aunt and cousin. I haven't seen them in a while. I hope that they let me live with them considering what happened.


End file.
